21 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 05:50 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Syrenamen i Skorupin, odc. 6 (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - "Dzieci" odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 58; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 52 Wycinka drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Polskie drogi - odc. 3/11 - Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Planeta. seria 2. Uchatka. Życie to plaża (Planet Wild. Sea Lion: Life’s a Beach); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 68 Chemia - alchemia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2 Żółw; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2691; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13 - Tercet egzotyczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dzieciak (Disney's The Kid) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Jon Kurteltaub; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Spencer Breslin, Emily Motimer, Lily Tomlin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 9 (seria I, odc. 9) - Dziedzictwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 122, Przeprosiny (seria VI odc. 10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Niemcy - Ghana; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Mundial 2014 - Niemcy - Ghana kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Mundial 2014 - skróty meczów (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 23:35 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Uwikłany (Reindeer Games); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:John Frankenheimer; wyk.:Ben Affleck, Gary Sinise, Charlize Theron, Denis Farina; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Mistrz; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Konstantin Lawronenko, Jacek Braciak, Monika Buchowiec, Teresa Branna, Aurelia Georges, Monika Badowska, Adam Kowalski, Piotr Bienias, Piotr Kondrat; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 6/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 7/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1048; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 73, Tamara Arciuch; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Niwiński, Ryszard Pietruski, Maciej Rayzacher, Janusz Zakrzeński, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Antoni Jurasz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Kownas, Jan Himilsbach, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Andrzej Wichrowski, Bogusław Semotiuk, Tomek Wilczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 2/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 2/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2046; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Mundial 2014 - skrót: Włochy - Kostaryka, Szwajcaria - Francja, Honduras - Ekwador (skrót: Włochy - Kostaryka, Szwajcaria - Francja, Honduras - Ekwador) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Argentyna - Iran; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Mundial 2014 - Argentyna - Iran (Argentyna - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Otwarcie(1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Wielka Emigracja (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Pożegnania i Powroty (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 122, Przeprosiny (seria VI odc. 10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Mundial 2014 - Nigeria - Bośnia-Hercegowina (Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:20 Ekstrakt (Extract); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Judge; wyk.:Jason Bateman, Ben Affleck, MIla Kunis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 37 Grilowana karkówka z warzywami, babka z serkiem macarpone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Wycinanki Pana N.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:30 ABC Rodzinnej Ekonomii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Ustronie Morskie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Pomysł na sukces - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:08 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 10:11 Jak uniknąć mandatu 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wiara i życie - Podbabiogórze pamieta... Dziękuje cz. 1; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Cykl, prezentujący interesujące wydarzenia w diecezji krakowskiej, autorzy starają się wychodzić daleko poza tradycyjną aktywność Kościoła i pokazywać również działalność charytatywną i kulturalną świeckich. 10:38 Magazyn Akademicki - odc. 4 - AGH/em. 19.06.2014/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 18 - Czechy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:59 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Lato w Regionach - odc. 2 - Wakacje w górach 11:15 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Zapraszamy na kawę - wakacje - odc. 2 - Dzień Rodzin Lublin 11:40 Pogoda na przygodę - Morze, nasze morze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Lato w Regionach - odc. 2 - Wakacje w górach 11:52 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:05 Rączka gotuje - Targi atrakcji regionów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:34 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Lato w Regionach - odc. 2 - Wakacje w górach 12:45 Strefa Country - Co to jest country?; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Zapraszamy na kawę - wakacje - odc. 2 - Dzień Rodzin Lublin 13:20 Lato w Regionach - odc. 2 - Wakacje w górach 13:21 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 187 (odc. 187); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 AgroSzansa - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Zapraszamy na kawę - wakacje - odc. 2 - Dzień Rodzin Lublin 14:20 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:35 Książę sezonu; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 15:45 Zielone Miasto - Ogrody azylem różnorodności biologicznej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:46 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:00 Widok na dom; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Piaszczysta zagadka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Męska strefa 17:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:35 TVP Kraków w... - Białka Tatrzańska (21.06.2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:45 Pod Tatrami - Zakopane miasto jazzu - em. 19. VI. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Filmoteka Małopolska - Galicyjski geniusz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:21 Kronika kulturalna 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:51 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:54 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:05 Parafia z sercem - Karmelici Bosi Bracia Najświętszej Maryi Panny z Góry Karmel cz. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:26 Wszystko po krakowsku - C'EST LA VIE - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. SFP Koncert Galowy); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Centra wypoczynku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:22 Omiń korki 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 21.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 21.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 187 (odc. 187); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:20 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Opowieści z Collegium Maius - W objęciach zaborców, cz. II - Sława i chwała; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:53 Omiń korki 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:18 Pogoda - 21.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Pogoda - 21.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Męska strefa; magazyn 01:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:20 Podwodna Polska - Piaszczysta zagadka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Mundial 2014 - Argentyna - Iran (Argentyna - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Mundial 2014 - Niemcy - Ghana (Niemcy - Ghana) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:30 Męska strefa; magazyn Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (17) - serial animowany 8:10 Jeźdźcy smoków (18) - serial animowany 8:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 9:10 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (11) - serial animowany 9:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (12) - serial animowany 10:10 Ewa gotuje (180) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 2 - film animowany, USA 2002 12:15 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny, USA 2005 14:30 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990 16:15 13 posterunek (4) - serial komediowy 16:45 13 posterunek (5) - serial komediowy 17:15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (224) - serial komediowy 20:10 X-Men 2 - film SF, Kanada/USA 2003 22:50 Kickboxer 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 0:45 Droga bez powrotu 3: Zostawieni na śmierć - horror, USA 2009 2:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 11:55 Project Runway (3/13) - reality show 12:55 Efekt domina (2/8) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 X Factor (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Top Gear 21 (3/7) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Sekrety chirurgii (2/13) - reality show 17:00 Surowi rodzice (2/13) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 P.S. Kocham Cię - melodramat, USA 2007 22:30 Następne 48 godzin - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 0:35 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Japonia/Wielka Brytania/USA 2001 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 6:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 66 6:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 14 7:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 15 7:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 16 7:40 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 155 8:35 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 2 9:40 To niemożliwe Odcinek: 5 10:40 Galileo Odcinek: 436 11:40 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 233 12:40 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 3 13:50 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 57 14:50 Piaski otchłani 16:50 Prezydencka córka 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 262 20:00 Pod ścianą 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 200 23:00 Niepokonany 0:50 Danika 2:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 426 3:00 4music Odcinek: 558 4:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 304 5:00 4music Odcinek: 569 TVN 7 5:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Jan Nowicki i Lesław Żurek (6/15) - program rozrywkowy 6:05 Szymon Majewski Show: Katarzyna Zielińska i Piotr Polk (7/15) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Mango - telezakupy 9:10 Dwóch i pół 9 (21/24) - serial komediowy 9:45 Dwóch i pół 9 (22/24) - serial komediowy 10:20 Bananowy doktor 4 (13/16) - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Złoty chłopak (8/13) - serial kryminalny 12:15 Andre - film familijny, USA 1994 14:15 Pod osłoną nocy (2/16) - serial kryminalny 15:15 Agenci NCIS 7 (13/24) - serial sensacyjny 16:15 Czterej pancerni i pies (8/21) - serial wojenny 17:20 Brzydula (87) - serial komediowy 17:50 Brzydula (88) - serial komediowy 18:25 Brzydula (89) - serial komediowy 18:55 Brzydula (90) - serial komediowy 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Rodzina Addamsów - czarna komedia, USA 1991 21:40 Komediowa sobota: Stary, kocham cię - komedia, USA 2009 23:50 Suma wszystkich strachów - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2002 2:25 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 965* - Powyborcze dylematy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 966* - Po co kobiety w policji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 967* - Powrót Joanny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 968* - Tylko przez kobiety; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 969* - Urok pani Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Polonia w Komie - Nowy Orlean - Agnieszka i Szymon (494); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 1/13 - Do Warszawy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Rafał Królikowski, Maria Bitner, Maciej Musiał, Kalina Janusiak, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Katarzyna Jamróz, Tomasz Dedek, Wiesław Wójcik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - Recital zespołu PIN; STEREO, 16:9 12:05 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 41 Malezja (155) "Na prowincji"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 547 - Operacja, której nie było.; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Polacy na jachcie (492); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (198); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1040; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (52); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Lalka - odc. 1* - Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Alina Jankowska, Anna Milewska, Zofia Mrozowska, Bogdan Baer, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jan Englert, Stefan Friedman, Emil Karewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Wojciech Pokora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1040; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Polonia w Komie - Alaska - Kusmider (501); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (52); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Lalka - odc. 1* - Powrót; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Sport 07:50 Mundial 2014 - Szwajcaria - Francja (Szwajcaria - Francja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Mundial 2014 - Honduras - Ekwador (Honduras - Ekwador) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Legendy futbolu - Diego Maradona (Diego Maradona); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 1 (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 1) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Echo Brazylii; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Z archiwum TVP - Finały Mundiali - Włochy - Węgry 1938; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Argentyna - Iran; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Mundial 2014 - Argentyna - Iran (Argentyna - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 122, Przeprosiny (seria VI odc. 10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Niemcy - Ghana; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Mundial 2014 - Niemcy - Ghana (Niemcy - Ghana) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Mundial 2014 - Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina (Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Eastbourne - FINAŁ kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 06:10 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Smerfy - Po prostu Smerf, odc. 67 (Chip off the Old Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Tik - Tak - /19/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Pszczółka Maja - odc. 72 (Biene Maja); serial animowany kraj prod.Austria, Japonia, Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Budzik - Kolorowe strachy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Smerfy - Po prostu Smerf, odc. 67 (Chip off the Old Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Miś Kudłatek - Podwórko, odc.1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Miś Uszatek - Kran, odc. 40; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Tik - Tak - /19/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pszczółka Maja - odc. 72 (Biene Maja); serial animowany kraj prod.Austria, Japonia, Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Budzik - Kolorowe strachy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smerfy - Cudowny Smerf, odc. 65 (The miracle smufreer); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i krokodyl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Niezapominajki, odc. 37; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Tik - Tak - /19/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - odc. 72 (Biene Maja); serial animowany kraj prod.Austria, Japonia, Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Budzik - Kolorowe strachy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Smerfy - Łza Smerfa, odc. 64 (The tear of a Smufr); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i goryl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Miś Uszatek - Niezwykłe buciki, odc. 36; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze, odc. 61; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Bąblandia - Motylek odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Tajna misja - Odc. 18/24 Tajemnica polskiego źrebaka cz. 2 (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Różowe okulary; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pszczółka Maja - odc. 73 (Biene Maja); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia, Austria, Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Do góry nogami - Spotkanie ze Stanisławem Sojką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mordziaki - Sherlock Mordziaczek odc.4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf, który nie umiał mówić "nie", odc. 30 (The Smurf that couldn't say "no"); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Miś Kudłatek - W parku, odc.2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tajna misja - Odc 19/24 Tajemnica polskiego źrebaka cz 3 (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 8. Śledztwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Od przedszkola do Opola - Przeboje z repertuaru Hanki Ordonówny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Hrabina Cosel - Upadek, odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Moją biografią jest moja bibliografia - Themersonowie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kocie ślady - txt. str. 777; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dokument tygodnia - Good morning, Lenin!; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Konrad Szołajski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Egzekucja w ZOO; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Koncert życzeń - Petula Clark (wstęp); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Koncert życzeń - Gwiazdy Sopotu '80. Petula Clark; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Koncert życzeń - Petula Clark (zakończenie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Noc w Varennes (Nuit de Varennes, La); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1982); reż.:Ettore Scola; wyk.:Harvey Keitel, Aline Mess, Hugues Quester, Pierre Malet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Trójka do wzięcia - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Bartek Konopka; wyk.:Klaudia Barcik, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzyssztofik, Krzysztof Czeczot, Michał Włodarczyk, Marek Kasprzyk, Violtetta Arlak, Łukasz Mechanicki, Andrzej Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Moją biografią jest moja bibliografia - Themersonowie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 The Blues - Historia Bluesa (7) "Królestwo fortepianu" (The Blues (7) "Piano blues"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wieczór kinomana - Melancholia (Melancholia); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (2011); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wieczór kinomana - Antychryst (Antichrist); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Niemcy, Polska, Szwecja, Włochy (2011); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Willem Dafoe, Charlotte Gainsbourg; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Rockowy początek nocy - Rolling Stones - "Some Girls" live in Texas (Rolling Stones - "Some Girls" live in Texas); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocne - Przypadek Pekosińskiego; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; wyk.:Maria Klejdysz, Anna Seniuk, Franciszek Trzeciak, Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Chamiec, Bronisław Pekosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Świeże wiśnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Podróżnik - Krwawa rzeka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Miejsce z historią - Nowy Wiśnicz - Perła baroku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Eres z Ałtaju; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Znak Orła - odc. 4 Niezałatwione rachunki 1318 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jan XXIII - Papież Pokoju - cz. 2/2 (John XXIII - The Pope of Peace, part 2) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kiedy rano jadę osiemnastką; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Klejnoty kultury polskiej - Budowle potęgi nadziei cierpienia; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Szerokie tory - Dagestan rosyjska republika na Kaukazie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Kłodzko w średniowieczu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Flesz historii - odc. 186; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Dzieje kultury polskiej. Odc. 7 Złoty wiek XVI; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Pochodzenie człowieka - odc. 3 Zwycięstwo Homo Sapiens (The Origin of Man (El Triumfo del Homo Sapiens)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Znak Orła - odc. 5 Wici 1318 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Polska oczami orła; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.06.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Leski Akcja 666; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Honor generała - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Pieciukiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Ryż PRL; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 2 - Grecy (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Podróżnik - Krwawa rzeka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Pochodzenie człowieka - odc. 5 Coś więcej niż materia? (The Origin of Man); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Pochodzenie człowieka - odc. 6 Pojawiliśmy się przypadkowo? (The Origin of Man); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Reni Jusis i Ewa Bem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Śpiewające fortepiany - (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Studio Gama - Mortale i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /1/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /2/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tylko jeden skecz - "O zajęciach z żeglarstwa suchego" - Bohdan Smoleń; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Nowa Brytania, 1968 (45) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Tylko jeden skecz - "UFO" - Kabaret Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (The best 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (22) - Mundial; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.7/II drugi półfinał; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Szansa na Sukces - Blue Cafe; STEREO 17:05 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Tom Waits (6); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Szperacze.tv - Muzyczne ikony (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wiesiek" - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /25/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /1/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka - N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /2/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.7/II drugi półfinał; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 19; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Mick Jagger (9); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 A la show - (8) - Filip Jaślar, Mikołaj Cieślak; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szperacze.tv - Kobietą być (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sopot na bis - Kayah; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Kabaret Bez Granic 2005 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Kabaret bez granic 2005 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Życie to Kabaret - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Łowcy. B/Grupa Mo Carta (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Neo - Nówka i Paranienormalni; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Studio Gama - Mortale i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Animal Planet 6:00 Łowca z dziczy Sezon: 2 6:30 Łowca z dziczy 7:00 Dzikie wyspy z Davem Salmonim 8:00 Zabójcze zwierzęta 8:30 Zabójcze zwierzęta 9:00 Zabójcze zwierzęta 9:30 Zabójcze zwierzęta 10:00 Prehistoryczne bestie 11:00 Prehistoryczne bestie 12:00 Prehistoryczne bestie 13:00 Prehistoryczne bestie 14:00 Prehistoryczna Ameryka 15:00 Prehistoryczna Ameryka 16:00 Megadrapieżniki 17:00 Prehistoryczny słoń 18:00 Dinozaury z głębin 19:00 Dinozaury: reinkarnacja 20:00 Manaus. Najdziksze miasto świata Odcinek: 3 20:30 Manaus. Najdziksze miasto świata Odcinek: 4 21:00 Gangi z dziczy 22:00 Domy na drzewach Sezon: 2 23:00 Zwierzę w roli świadka 23:30 Zwierzę w roli świadka 0:00 Goście z zaświatów 1:00 Manaus. Najdziksze miasto świata Odcinek: 3 1:30 Manaus. Najdziksze miasto świata Odcinek: 4 2:00 Zabójcze zwierzęta 2:24 Zabójcze zwierzęta 2:48 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 5 3:36 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit 4:24 Na posterunku Sezon: 6 5:12 Na ratunek przyrodzie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 5:36 Małpie życie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 Eurosport 8:30 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 8:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Belgii - 1. dzień 9:20 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 9:50 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - mecz półfinałowy 11:30 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 11:45 Lekkoatletyka - IAAF World Relays - sport 12:15 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Brunszwiku - sport 14:40 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Brunszwiku - sport 17:30 Bom Dia Rio - magazyn piłkarski 17:40 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - mecz finałowy 19:00 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Brunszwiku - sport 20:00 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - magazyn sportowy 20:15 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - Belmont 20:30 Copacabana - magazyn piłkarski 21:00 Sporty walki - Superkombat World Grand Prix Series - sport 23:30 Copacabana - magazyn piłkarski 0:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Belgii 0:30 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - mecz finałowy 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Japonia - Francja 9:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 11:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Austrii - 3. sesja treningowa 12:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Austrii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Austrii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Austrii - studio 15:35 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse - 8. etap: Delémont - Verbier 17:20 Boks - boks 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Argentyna 20:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 22:20 Boks - boks 0:00 Boks - boks 2:00 Boks - boks 4:00 Boks: Gala w Carson - waga półśrednia: Devon Aleksander - Jesus Soto Karass 6:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 8:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Serbia 10:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Australia 13:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy kobiet 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Serbia 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie - 2. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Japonia - Francja 20:10 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn 21:20 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Austrii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 22:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Portugalia - Holandia 0:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Polska - Niemcy 2:30 Zakończenie programu